


The Meaning of Life

by Please_Ask_Mai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Please_Ask_Mai/pseuds/Please_Ask_Mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bott is a sixteen year old boy trying to understand what the meaning of life is, and what it means to live. Throughout his life Marco has created a large group of friends and soon found himself in his sophomore year, lying in bed 'depressed'. Marco must now go through life's challenges and figure out what HIS meaning of life is; whilst trying to juggle his feelings he has toward his old friend Jean, another sophomore who has known Marco for four years. **WARNING** There may be death in later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 'Slice of Life' fanfiction which will be rated G for all audiences.

I haven’t given much thought about what it means to be alive, nor what it means to live. This, I've come to realize at the age of Sixteen; and at that age, I should be driving around with my friends, enjoying my teenage years while I still can--; at least, that's what society wants people my age to do. However, I haven’t been fond of making friends--; I don’t hate making friends, nor do I refuse to, I just never made it my goal in life to create friends, nor made it a goal to go to as many parties as I could, or become popular. It isn't difficult to create friends, I’m a very nice guy-- and it’s not like I don’t have any friends! I have quite a few--; and I've had them ever since I could remember, and we all managed to stick together through petty fights and heated arguments and break-ups-- in the end, we’re all the same, you know? Just a group of teenagers trying to find out their meaning in the deeply cruel, and dangerously beautifully ugly world that we call Earth. 

Ever since the eighth grade, I began to realize this;-- and it scared me that I began to act more mature than most of the kids my age. But don’t get me wrong, I like being different, however, it was not unique to be an outcast, as sad as it may sound; It is very true. Just to further prove my point, everyone of us (my friends and I), all met because of that same fate as outcasts from the social standard of ‘Normal behavior and thoughts’--; Now with that in mind, there is no true definition of ‘Normal’, for normal is a visualized definition of one’s beliefs, thoughts, or actions--; or in most cases, all of the above. So, why are so many people so worked up about acting normal, when it is obvious Normal isn't even a realistic measurement, nor definition--; even then, teenagers, adults, and even children strive to become the image of ‘normal’ for acceptance into society in hopes of exterminating any chances of bullying, or being shoved outside of the ‘social circle’. Of course I realized this long ago, and could be the main reason behind me only having a tight group of friends and the reason why I've been laying in my bed since 8:00 A.M., thinking about life and its meaning, and everyone else's terrible choices they've chosen, not to benefit themselves for themselves, but to benefit others.

Aside from my rambling in my mind, talking to myself, I decide to turn myself to look across my cluttered room at the clock that sat atop my desk--; 11:00 A.M. and all I managed to do was lay in bed and ramble to myself once again. Not that it surprises me, nor anyone else, But I've decided, that I Marco Bott, am depressed. 

With that in mind, I am quick to get up and roll out of bed, lazily tossing the blankets back onto it ( I’ll remind myself it make it later--; I've got to get myself out of the house before I talk to myself about life again.), I walk across my room to my door, pulling on a t-shirt from the night before whilst pulling out clean clothes for the day so I can take myself a shower, and pray that one of my friends are up--; I wouldn't count on Eren being awake, he usually isn't until 1:00 P.M. at the earliest, it’s his own fault for being awake until 6:00 A.M. playing god knows what on his new PlayStation 4 his foster parents managed to get him and his sister Mikasa for Christmas, and we've still got one more week to go until break is over, so it’s not like they can’t enjoy it and stay up really late--; it’d just be nice to have a day or two when all of us still in town can gather up at a park or the mall, and sit down and just hang out at least one day out of fourteen days we were given off to just, be together.

I walk quietly down the hall, listening for any kind of movement in the house; I can hear my 6 year old sister Maria, upstairs playing music quietly, more than likely playing with her dolls or painting sets she was gifted. I can’t hear mom, so I’m quick to assume she went to work not to long ago, which leaves me to watch Maria or bring her to my aunts if I was ‘needed somewhere’, which in all honesty isn't common, so I can get away with leaving her there with friends, and I wouldn't get scolded as long as I left her with a family member. I sighed to myself as I hear her to sing loudly to the song she was playing. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone off it’s charger in the hallway. I keep it there so I can get a full night’s rest without facebook telling me my grandmas has sent me a Farmville request at 1:00 A.M.! I press my home button and watched as my screen lit up; five Facebook notifications, two from Eren retweeting some of my own, and Two text messages from Jean. I smiled softly, I could feel my stomach do flips at the idea of someone contacting me after 7 days of pure silence and loneliness.I quickly entered my bathroom, locking the door behind me. This can be written down as the quickest shower in the world; two minutes, I hopped right in, ignoring the fact that I didn't let the water warm up I quickly set about washing my hair, then my body, then washing my face quickly and stumbled out the shower, nearly killing myself on the slick tile after I misjudged the distance between the tub and the bath rug.

“Fuck!” I hissed as I caught myself, holding my towel tight to my waist as I let out a frustrated huff. 

I quickly dried off slipping on my boxers and jeans, now hunched over drying my hair with one hand, the other was busy unlocking my phone; 0104…-- the lock was the same throughout our group. It’s a silly tradition we teenagers do at our school; we all count the group of teenagers that pass through this school-- which was pretty old since were the 104th group, and we’re only sophomores ready to move on to Juniors soon-- and because we all are so close with one another (My friends and I that is), we all have the same lock to all our phones-- Not that any of us go through each others phones, it’s more of; If one of us gets hurt and the only information we need is in our phone and we’re blacked out, what are we going to do?-- besides calling 911 (Which no one really ever wants to do in their lifetime). 

8:06 A.M.- Jean: Hey, I’m not sure if anyone has tried to contact you yet, bet we’re all planning on going to the mall today at noon.

10:15 A.M.- Jean: Give me a call if you’re going.

I blinked and mentally began to beat myself up for being sucked into a four hour conversation with myself this morning, and being so damn lazy this past week and pulled on my green sweater my mother had gifted to me and scrolled through my contacts before selecting Jean and put the phone to my ear as I walked out the bathroom, listening to the sound of his number being dialed automatically and walked up the stairs toward the loud annoying ‘concert’ I’m sure my sister was putting on in her room and smiled when I heard the ringing stop and the sound of empty air. 

“Well, it’s about time Sleeping Beauty.” I could hear the smirk in his tone, which only made me smile harder. Knowing Jean for as long we have, the group and I all are well aware of his teasing, and how it held no real feelings in them. 

“Actually, I've been up for awhile now, I've just been in bed, sucked into a one-on-one conversation with myself again.” I sighed softly. I knocked on my sisters door and then opening it, , pressing my phone to my shoulder, “Get dressed and pack some toys, you’re going to hang out with Jamie while I go shopping for my friends.” 

Maria only turned off her radio glaring at me as she let out a loud huff as she stood pushing the door shut again as I heard her throw things around from her closet, assuming she was getting dressed, I made my way back toward the stairs. 

I could hear Jean moving around on the other end. “Well, then you do need some time outside of home don’t you?” he laughed “Most of us are already here; we’re still waiting on Eren and his two groupies-- and of course you.” He added, “-- We’re all meeting up outside the Pet Store, send me a text once you get here.” he stated.

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” I stated, sitting down to pull my shoes onto my feet.

“Yeah,” He replied. 

“Yeah.” I breathed, smiling as I shifted my phone into my hand, hanging up.

I stood with a grunt, my knees popping as I did so. I sighed and walked to the foot of the stairs leaning forward in hopes to heart any sign of my sister moving about. “Maria?” I called up.

I heard her bathroom door swing open and lightly hit the wall and toys being shuffled as she soon appeared at the top of the steps, hair hair was still slightly knotted, but she managed to dress herself in clean skinny jeans and a clean plain graphic T-shirt (MY old MegaMan t-shirt nonetheless) and smiled down at me, missing a few teeth, her freckled cheeks nearly taking over her eye space before she launched down at me. I quickly met her halfway scooping the 70 lb brat easily, and hopped down the three steps I had stepped up to catch her, the two of us laughing.  
She clutched my shoulders giggling in between gasps of air. “Marco!” She cried out with laughter. “Put me down!” She sat up putting all of her weight into her arms, pressing down on my shoulder. 

“You have to beg.” I snorted, laughing along with her squeaky giggles. I swung her around as i side stepped toward the door picking up her shoes and my car keys. Maria squirmed, still attempting to break free from my grip. 

“Marco!” she huffed “Please!” she laughed. I set her down handing her shoes over as I grabbed my wallet. She quickly slipped on her boots hopping up and impatiently standing by the front door, her hand on the knob. “Marco.” she huffed

“Polo” I replied back smiling at my own joke, quickly scrolling through my contacts to send Jean a quick text. 

11:17 A.M.- Marco: I’m on my way.

“Maaaarrrcccccccccooooooo” Maria walked up to me pushing my phone down into my lap frowning “Let’s go!-- Hurry up!” She spun around on one leg, kicking the other one forward as she marched toward the door. 

I stood up and shook my head “I’m the one driving,” I reminded her as I let her out the door first, stepping out after her locking the front door, catching up with her was easy, two long steps and I was right by her side. Maria glanced over to me smiling again, causing me to laugh as I opened the door for her. Maria hopped into her car set humming softly to herself as she buckled herself in. I noticed some of them were a bit too loose so I tightened them, despite her dramatic show we was putting on.

“Marco.” she stated, I could see her out of the corner of my eye watching me with a pout “Marco they are too tight.” she stated, and I haven’t even touched them yet. I sighed softly and shook my head.

“You won’t be in the car long anyway-- I’m sure you’ll live--”

“MARCO!” she wailed, throwing her arms up whining “I. Will. DIE.” she stated, her dark brown eyes wide in terror. 

I lifted my head and smiled and blinked, gasping “Oh. My. Gosh--”

“-- I knoooooooow” she replied nodding furiously, only to have me tighten them properly, and sit back up.

“If you die, you won’t be able to eat your McDonald's.” I stated shrugging “But thats okay-.” Her eyes widened more, I swear her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets “I’ll just eat your happy meal and tell mom that I accidentally killed you-- It’ll be okay” I stated smiling. shutting the back door I could hear her muffled whines. I opened the driver's side sliding into the seat sighing

“MARCOOOOOOO!” she whined “I’m alive!-- I’ll make it!” she gasped and whined, limply sliding slightly in her seat, but she was held up the newly tightened straps. I only hummed as if I didn't hear her and smiled, glancing at her thrown the rear-view mirror. I started the car and pulled out of the driveway and headed toward my aunts home--; and yes, I did get Maria her McDonald's. Once we arrived at my aunts I quickly hopped out of the car, opened the back door, helped Maria out, walked her to the front door, Said a quick hello to my aunt and rushed back to my car, in hopes of making it to the mall before noon.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my tumblr if you have any requests for the up coming chapters; and follow me for updates!; http://superstitious-russian.tumblr.com/
> 
> Fan art is welcome! As well as ideas. Leave


End file.
